darkness
by jenlalonde
Summary: Matt Meets Amy by accident and falls in love but they are faced with many problems. blah suck at summerys story is much better


"hardy we have another Mortal for you to end" Hykler called to Matt Hardy. Matt adjusted his heavy neck chain that everone in this werewolf pack wore. Matt approched the teenagers badly scarred body. he kneeled down close to her face and listened to her sobbs. for some reason unlike all the other times. the sobbs didnt make a sick smile spread on his face. this time it made him feel... horrible. Matt turned her face with one finger. her red hair covered parts of her blood stained face and her eyes told tales of deep horror and suffering. 

"please... please don't kill me... i won't tell anyone about you guys... please" she begged.

"begging shows a sign of weakness" Matt said trying to remain the heartless murderer of a werewolf. the rebellious wolf from the strongest werewolf family.

"i don't care. i just...i'm...scared... please... let me go" the young teenager begged

"how about this you tell me your name. i'm Matt Hardy" Matt said helping her to her feet. aware of the eyes burning on him.

"...I'm Amy Dumas" Amy said hesitatedly

"cool. alright" Matt began "im gonna turn wolf and your gonna jump on my back and we're gonna get outta here. but you cant let go no matter what or your dead. got it?" Matt wispered into her ear. Amy nodded gently

Matt took off his shirt and neck chain and began to change and Amy cryed out of fear. Matt pants shredded around his strong werewolf legs. his bones cracked and molded into there new forms. his teeth grew into sharp pointed razors. his brown eyes turned black. his spine twisted and cracked into a large curve. his mouth grew to a snout. he looked towards amy and she jumped onto his back and grabbed two handfulls of fur. matt began to run and smacking down anyone who got in the way. he jumped out into the night. the towns darkness scared Amy. not knowing what creatures lay beyond the darkness. Matt ran for what seemed like hours. he finally stopped at a church. he let amy slide off his back.

"thanks..." Amy said softly. looking away sad and scared " but um... can you take me home... i'm...i'm really scared" Amy said and matt tilted his head. "i mean... i know your one of the things i'm running from. but your not a bad guy right. i mean you saved me." Amy said then sighed. Matt gentally took her shirt sleeve into his mouth and led her to an old wood house across the street. when he entered he began changing back to human form. and he grabbed a blanket wrapping it around his waist.

"look. its not safe here for either of us. i need you to go upstairs and shower. and then i'll fix up your cuts and stuff then we're outta here. i just betrayed one of the strongest packs and they will seek revenge. and i like you kid so i dont want to see you hurt either. so shower quickly. i'll pack some stuff and then we're out of here. k?" Matt said grabbing a duffle bag Amy nodded then looked to matt

"matt... i dont have any other cloths" She said gentally Matt took out a shirt and some cargo pants with a belt handing it to Amy

"this will do can i can get you some other cloths" Matt said turning away going threw some of the closet. Amy smiled checking him out slightly then looked up the stairs and she saw the bathroom so she ran up there observeing the shower. she smiled at how Obvious it was that there was no females around. she started the water and let it soak. it stung her open wounds but she toughed it out. the soap felt like it was burning her alive but she felt so dirty that she ignored the firey feeling and continued scrubbing until her body could no longer handle it then she washed off and stepped out wrapping herself in a towel she looked at the cloths and a smile spred on her face she had a way to drive Matt crazy, she walked down the stairs where Matt had his back to her.

"so you'r ready..." Matt said then turned to see Amy only in a towel he swallowed back hard "umm" he said then coughed "i gave you some.. cloths.." Matt said blushing slightly

"but you still gotta fix up my cuts" Amy said innocently looking at matt.

"oh. uh...yea.. forgot" Matt said leading her up the stairs. she dropped her towel letting it fall to the floor Matt froze before gulping and dabbing her cut with rubbing alcohol. she grimaced and held on tightly to Matt's shoulders. Amy looked down to see the clear liquid working on her stomach.

"it burns" Amy cried lightly

"then its working" Matt said carefully

Amy decided on another move to drive him insane. she waiting for him to dab another cut and she pulled her self against him. Matt unsure of what to do at this point put his hands on her sides trying to think of something to say. she pulled her head back slighly. and stared into his eyes

"it's ok. we can wait awhile before getting to the other ones" Matt said swaying gentlly to calm her down. Amy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. she felt so safe in his arms. and so loved. unlike at her own house. her parents always fought and her father raped her countless of times. he always hit her mother. Amy looked at Matt loveingly

"Matt can we take my mother with us. my dad he beats her. and i just wanna get her out of there" Amy asked hopeful

"we can come back for her. but right now we gotta get out of here quick and wait for our names to die down. cause they want us both dead right now and they wont hesitate to kill us" Matt said Amy nodded pulling away from him

"ok im ready" Amy said reluncticly

"are you sure"

"yea Matt just do it."

Matt started dabbing the wounds again. he finally finished and she was in tears from the pain. Matt kissed her head and Amy smiled up at him and hugged him fully aware of the fact she was still nude. Matt smiled and waited for her to pull away then helped her slip into the over sized cloths before she turned around and kissed him slipping her tounge into his mouth. it didnt take matt long to kiss back sending butterflys to his stomach.

"we gotta go" he said before overlapping her mouth again.

"i guess we should stop then" Amy said kissing him again.

"mm. yea..." Matt said picking her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her out to the beaten up ford truck. in the truck bed was the bags he packed they both got in the truck and sped away leaveing the only town they ever knew...


End file.
